Radioactive
by skie246
Summary: Glitch finds out something about the man he loves and it crushes him. I suck at summaries but please give it a shot. Glitch oneshot. And as my second genre, I put hurt/comfort. Its more the hurt and less of the comfort. Please read and review and give me your thoughts on the story. Warning: Major depression


**Hey guys! Its me again! I know I haven't wrote a story on here in forever, believe me I have one in the works for ya. I just finished writing this and knew I had to put it on here. Literally the EXACT same thing happened to me that happened to Glitch. Glitch and Lil T's conversation is actually the conversation me friend and I had just before I started writing this. I know its short, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Radioactive**

Glitch's P.O.V.

*texting conversation*

_ Lil T: Uh, Glitch I got some bad news bro.._

_ Me: What is it?_

_ Lil T: Well I was talking to Emilia and she told me that on the way to our last DC competition in L.A., Taye gave Mo a hand job and he ate her out…_

I looked at my phone dumbfounded and reread the text.

_Me: …_

_ Lil T: Its what Emilia told me_

_ Me: Yeah. I know. You said that already._

_ Lil T: Yeah.._

_ Me: Well I was having a good day._

_ Lil T: I'm sorry :/_

_ Me: Yeah. I think I'm just gonna sit in my room and die now._

_ Lil T: I probably shouldn't have said anything…_

_ Me: No you shouldn't have. Cuz at least, then there still may be a little sliver of hope! But no. Now I know it ain't gonna happen. It never would've anyway..._

_ Lil T: I'm the worst friend ever. Excuse me while I jump off a cliff into the pit of hell_

_ Me: Oh well. Reality just struck me in the face tenfold. I was too busy dreamin' in the clouds instead of coming back to reality and realizing that its never gonna happen._

_ Lil T: There will be a chance. You're in love with Mo. I know you are. If you just hold onto that love it can happen._

_ Me: Oh what the fuck ever._

_ Lil T: There's always a chance.._

I read the text on my IPhone and threw it onto the couch next to me. I knew Mo would never love me… I don't know why I've even tried so hard…

Now I just feel empty. I feel like a zombie. I seriously feel dead. I wonder if this is really what death feels like… If so, its not so bad. No emotion. No feelings. No worries or cares in the world. Its kinda… I don't know, peaceful. Its different. I can look at that text over and over with a straight face and I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Its really weird. I'm living and breathing, but I feel dead. Like I'm just walking back in time in slow motion. I can't even sit here and cry like I want to because I can't feel it. I can't feel how bad it really hurts. I can't. I want so badly to cry but I can't. I can't even change my facial expression.

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror and all I see are dead eyes staring back at me. They're always bright and full of life and energy. Now all that's there is dark green almost black, dull looking eyes. And my pupils are even dilated when I look into the light. I look dead. They've nearly turned black. Both of them. They're so dark.

Even in the car earlier I looked in the mirror on the sun visor to fix my hair and my eyes were bright sparkly green. Like emerald green. Almost a lime green color. Now they're a forest green. I don't think they've ever been this dark before.

I think its kinda beautiful. Its dark. I've never seen my eyes this color before and they just changed on a dime. All emotion in my eyes are gone. I see but I don't see. I'm living and breathing but I'm dead.

I've never been like this before… I kinda like it. Not having to feel or care. Everything is gone. I don't have to feel how bad I know I hurt. I know I'm hurt. My brain is telling me that I am, but I don't think its quite sent the message to my heart yet. Or maybe it has. Maybe that's why I'm dead. Like a zombie.

I can put this in a horror story. Everyone else would think its scary. I'm not scared at all. 'Cause if this is what death feels like, its really peaceful. I don't have to feel the hurt no more. I don't feel the happiness. I don't have to feel anything anymore.

I guess I'm just radioactive, huh? Deadly.

Death in one word.


End file.
